Turnabout Splatoon
by TheFrostbite
Summary: The story of when an Inkling is defended by a human, starting a slew of cases that shake the grounds of Inkopolis.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE.**

June 4th, 12:36 PM

?

Jae opened his eyes. He had slept in late. Again. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, and stretched. He was supposed to be in the plaza by one, but all thoughts of that were abolished. He quickly changed and walked down to the city. He marvelled at the impressive buildings, that never once stood to unimpress. He had some spare time. He decided to go into a Ranked Battle, against other B+'s. He walked over to the Inkopolis tower, passing by the Squid Sisters studio. Marie smiled and waved while Callie measured up the votes for the Cat vs Dog competition that went on yesterday. No-one in particular showed up at the ranked battle lobby, so he decided to go straight into it. He became a squid and megajumped over to the arena, with a couple people trailing behind. Jae smiled. Saltspray rig. His favorite place. But he had no time to see the sights. The whistle was blown, and the game begun! Him and a teammate called Don George went straight for the center so they could start gaining points, while a splat roller went to stop the enemy from reaching the center. Jae used his trusty Inkbrush to cover the point square almost instantly, while Don revealed a Kelp Splatterscope, starting to blast away at the enemies that were invading. The Splat roller had been splatted, and was now joining the others. The final person in their team snuck up on a .97 Gal and splatted them using a .97 Gal of his own.

"We've got this in the bag!" thought Jae as he splattered a Splat roller and kept his eye on the timer ticking down on his watch. That's why he didn't see it coming.

A massive ink blast came rushing out of nowhere. He was covered in blue ink. He coughed and gasped, as a Inkling emerged with an unfamiliar weapon. It seemed to be two tubes strapped to the underside of his arms, that were firing huge blasts of ink. Within seconds, the other team had gained control of the point. The Inkling set up a deadly wail aimed straight at Jae, only for Don to come sprinting in and grab him.

"Wh-what is that weapon?" spluttered Jae, hacking up globs of blue ink.

"Not sure. I don't think Sheldon sells them commercially." he replied. "It seems to be powered by the Ipod on his back." This gave Jae an idea.

"Hey! Remember last month, about the Octarian incident? That seems pretty similar to this!" Jae pulled out his Ipod, and flicked through the songs. "I reckon we can use this." He set the volume to super loud, and chucked it into the stage. Before long, it started blaring out one of the songs.

 **(This song is the Squid Sisters part of the Splatoon final boss. You might want to switch over to that for extra effect. It's on youtube.)**

As the soundtrack blared out, the Inkling's weapon seemed to malfunction. It shook it, and Jae took this opportunity to pounce. Using his inkbrush, he easily splatted him. Now it was just him and the .97 Gal in the ring. Jae used his Ink missile, and the Inkling never saw it coming. Judd blew the whistle, and it was over.

As his team celebrated victory, Jae noticed that the Inkling with the mysterious weapon was not present. When he asked someone about it, they said they would investigate.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, with Jae heading over to Jelly Fresh with Don, who was quickly becoming his best friend, for the shirt he was getting custom made. (It had the slogan "Dogs are great, and I'm not squidding.") and them playing a couple turf wars together. However, in the afternoon, everything changed.

When Jae saw the afternoon broadcast, the squid sisters looked quite shocked. And so was he.

"WHAT? Don was arrested on suspicion of murder?"

June 5th, 9:00 AM

Wright anything agency

Phoenix Wright, the famous lawyer known all over California, was having a tea break. He didn't have any cases right now, Apollo and Athena were working on a case, and Trucy was performing at the wonder bar. He read the newpaper calmly, and put it down. Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Phoenix picked it up and a loud voice rang from the phone.

"Umm, hey. Is this a lawyer? said the mysterious caller.

"Yes." he replied. "Do you require my services?"

The caller responded urgently. "Yeah, yeah. Uhh, I hired a jet to fly you to where I am, so it should be here within the hour. Got it?"

Phoenix was taken aback. "Wait, wait. I can't go flying out of the country at the drop of a hat!" The voice on the end of the phone sounded desperate.

"Please, man. This is my last chance." Phoenix sympathised and sighed.

"Fine. Just, give me time to pack." He thought towards the confusion of his co-workers as to his dissappearance. But he had already agreed.

"Oh my god, thank you so much." There was a pause.

"My name's Jae, by the way."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

June 5th, 9:47 AM

Jet Plane

Phoenix sighed to himself. A case so far out of the country. Was he really that famous? His curiosity dragged him to the window, where he noted in suprise they didn't seem to be going anywhere. The pilot didn't say anything, allthough he seemed to have shiny, orange hair that was tied back. While he waited, he decided to review what little he knew about the case. It was a murder, like always, and occured during a friendly round of... paintball? He would have to ask Jae later. He leaned back into his seat and relaxed. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

June 5th, 9:56 AM

Inkopolis

Jae sat twiddling his thumbs nervously. He had only moved here a few days ago, and all his hopes for a new future were gone. You see, Jae had always been very unlucky, but made up for it with skill. He hoped his bad luck streak would dissipate when he moved to Inkopolis, but there was no doubt this was an affect of bad luck. He heard the prosecutor was new to Inkopolis as well, for they did not really have a prosecution system in place. He went by the name of Mr Octona. Funny name for a squid, he thought. The lawyer- Mr Wright, he recalled, would be coming soon. How good were squids as lawyers? That was what he was wondering.

All of a sudden, a greyish jet came circling across the sky coming down to land on an airstrip just outside Inkopolis. Jae grabbed his trusty Inkbrush and walked over to the area to 0great his lawyer.

Phoenix had just woken up. The jet was landing, so he decided to wait. When the plane landed, and the bay door opened, he was greated with a 15 year old boy. But- wait. Why did he have fangs? And Tentacles for hair? Phoenix stepped back in caution.

"Hey! I'm Jae!" he said. Phoenix looked around.

"What IS this place?" he asked. Jae looked puzzled.

"It's Inkopolis! For an Inkling, you're not very smart."

Phoenix was confused. "An I-inkling?! What is that?!" Jae looked shocked.

"You mean... You're NOT one?" he asked.

"Definately not. I'm a human." Phoenix replied. Jae frowned.

"What's a hyoo-man?" His face lit up. "Inkopolis has been searching for other intelligent life for years! Are you saying you're one of these human things?"

"YES!" shouted Phoenix. "Are you one of these Inkling things?" Jae nodded.

"Mr Wright, are you even from this state?!" Phoenix shook his head. "Guess I must have dialed the wrong number. But still, can you defend my friend Don?"

Phoenix smiled. "Of course I can!" Guess he wasn't as famous as he thought he was. "So, what's an Inkling exactly?"

"We're intelligent beings who evolved from squids, although still sharing some traits. We can also become a squid and swim in ink." He demonstrated, gracefully leaping over Phoenix's head while Phoenix looked on, shocked. "Anyway, shouldn't we start the investigation?"

Phoenix replied with. "Not yet. I need to get used to this area first."

"Okay, well the Inkopolis square is just over there." replied Jae. "I'll start questioning people about it." Phoenix ended the discussion with a "Thanks." and left towards Inkopolis.

June 5th, 10:23 AM

Inkopolis

Phoenix looked around in awe at the massive buildings populating the streets of Inkopolis. There was a giant tower in the center with what seemed like a giant eel coiled around it. Many of the Inklings seemed interested in him, probably because they were a differant species. He decided to have a look in one of the shops. There was a humanoid horseshoe crab with goggles. The character looked suprised at his arrival.

"Goodness me! Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Phoenix Wright, attorney at law." Phoenix replied.

"I'm Sheldon, and I run this shop. It houses all of the best weaponry for turf war!" Phoenix frowned.

"Turf war?" Sheldon frowned.

"How can you not know what that is?" Realisation dawned on Sheldon. "Wait, are you not an Inkling?" Phoenix nodded.

"I'm a human." he said. Sheldon gasped.

"Wow, we have been searching for other sentient species forever!" He regained his composure.

"So, what is this Turf war thing?'' asked Phoenix.

"It is a friendly sport where Inklings battle using the weapons they buy here, to cover the ground with their teams color. When the timer reaches zero, the team with the most ground wins!" Phoenix nodded. From the amount of Inklings he saw going into the tower, he could tell it was a popular sport.

"Thank you for the information." he said as he walked out the door.

June 5th, 10:31 AM

Squid Sisters Studio

Marie was relaxing on the couch. There wasn't much to do. She longed for a Turf War with Callie like the old days, but she was just too busy. Callie was celebrating Team Cat's victory, while watching exclusive footage of one of the best Turf Wars players that had been caught that morning, Blitzwinger. Out of the corner of Marie's eye, she caught a glimpse of Phoenix. She stood upright, and gazed out of the window.

"Hey, umm Callie?" she asked. Callie paused the video and came up to her.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked. Marie pointed to Phoenix and Callie gasped. "Wait, is that..?"

Marie nodded. "He doesn't look like an Inkling. We need to put this up in a broadcast. He may be..."

Callie nodded. "I'll put it in the news for 11:00. Can you get him here for an interview?"

Marie smiled. "Of course!" She walked out of the door to the busy streets of Inkopolis.

June 5th, 10:47 AM

Inkopolis square

Phoenix was almost done having a look around. He understood the general way of this place, and was about to meet up with Jae when suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me!" He turned around to find an inkling with a black dress with green stripes on it. She had white tentacle-hair and wore a round peice of sushi as a hat.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Marie, one of the hosts from Inkopolis news." They shook hands. "We are requesting that we could interview you, Mr..."

"Wright. Phoenix Wright. Of course you can. I could tell something like this was going to happen." In truth, he didn't, but he still decided to go with it. Marie smiled.

"Thank you. The studio is this way." She lead him to a studio just up town. When she opened the door, another Inkling who Marie introduced as Callie, the other host.

"Okay Mr Wright, just remember to smile!" she said. "We're live in 3... 2... 1!" She turned to face the camera. "Hold onto your tentacles..."

Marie finished her sentance. "It's Inkopolis news time!"

Callie decided to cut to the chase."Before we reveal today's stages, some special news!"

Marie followed up quickly. "What is it? What is it?!"

"We have a special guest with us today." said Callie. Everyone in the square turned to watch in interest.

"Please welcome Mr Wright!" said Marie. Phoenix walked on set and sat down on one of the comfy seats.

"Hi." he said. Callie started with some questions.

"So, Mr Wright, why are you here in Inkopolis? You aren't an Inkling." asked Callie.

"Well, I'm a Defence Attorney, and I was called by Jae accidentally, so I took his friend's case." Marie's eyes lit up.

"Oh, you mean the incident that happened yesterday?" she asked. Phoenix nodded.

"Okay, so what species are you, where do you come from, and who else is with you?" Callie asked.

"Well, I'm a human. Kind of like an Inkling, except I can't turn into a squid. I wish I could. That would be the best for aquatics!" This earned a chuckle from Callie, and a groan from Marie.

"I also come from another area on this planet, where this place is not documented. It's called California, and it's quite nice. I came by myself, although I have a couple of co-workers, and a daughter. Here's a picture of her." He showed everyone his picture of Trucy, that got an "Aww!" from the squid sisters.

"Okay, last question." said Marie. "Mr Wright, what is your case record?"

Phoenix counted up the cases in his head. "Well, I've taken 17 cases, and only lost one, which was intentional. It's hard to explain."

Callie smiled. "Well, I guess your friend is in good hands!" Phoenix left the stage while the Squid Sisters announced the current battle stages. Arowana mall and Blackbelly skate park. They ended the broadcast with their usual "Stay fresh!" and went over to Phoenix.

"Thanks for letting us inteview you." said Marie. Phoenix chuckled and ran his hand over his hair.

"It's no big deal, really." Phoenix left the studio, just to find lots of Inklings just trying to catch a glimpse of him.

"Oh boy." he thought to himself. Once he had gotten around the Inklings, he went over to where Jae was waiting, balancing precariously on a rail.

"How was the questioning?" asked Phoenix.

"Pretty bad. The Prosecutor won't let me know anything, although I did find out they have a witness and the Autopsy. He handed Phoenix a brown envelope with the autopsy neatly folded inside.

"Hmm, time of death, June 4th, 12:47, cause of death, suffocation due to ink?" Jae nodded.

"It almost happened to me that match too." he said. Phoenix grimanced at the thought.

"Who is the witness?" asked Phoenix. Jae looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Ummm, I'm pretty sure it was another girl on my team. She wields a splat roller, kinda like my inkbrush, except bigger and slower." Phoenix nodded.

Jae sidetracked. "So, I saw that broadcast on Inkopolis news. Why did you intentionally lose that one case?"

Phoenix sighed. "You see, I don't wish for the conviction of my client, just for the truth. That man was truly guilty, but I was forced to defend him by a man who going to assassinate my friend if I didn't." Jae was shocked.

"Jeez, that's dark. Anyhow, we should start the investigation, right?" Phoenix nodded.

"Right. So, how am I going to get there?" Jae thought for a bit, then had an idea.

"We can use the old boat down by the dock." he said. The boat was a rundown wreck, with rust all over the sides, belonging to one Mr Cuttlefish. After getting permission, Jae and Phoenix headed out to saltspray rig. The murder area was obviously marked with police tape, and the body was lying there, eerily still. Phoenix turned to face Jae, only to find him standing behind some cargo.

"Are you all right?" asked Phoenix.

"Bleurghhhhhhhhh." was the only response. Phoenix did an examination, where he saw a weapon lying on the ground. He asked one of the police officers about it, and he said it was a kelp splatterscope.

"Oh man." said Jae, rejoining Phoenix. "That's Don's weapon." He trotted off to do some more vomiting, while phoenix noticed something else on the ground. He picked them up, and they appeared to be a glass shell of something. He put it in his pocket for evidence later. Meanwhile, Jae was finished vomiting and was on his way back to Phoenix when he spotted some thing in a glass container.

"Hmm, these look like secondary and special weapons to me. I might try them out later." He picked them up and read the instructions. Suddenly, one of the officers slipped, sending a small projectile hurtling at Jae's face. He instinctively closed his eyes, but snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the ink vanished.

"Whoa, this does work." he said to himself.

June 5th, 12:01 PM

Squid Sisters Studio.

Marie and Callie were still excited about the first non-inkling, octarian, jellyfish, prawn, sea anenome, clownfish, sea urchin or horseshoe crab to ever be in Inkopolis. Marie was daydreaming about the trial that was going to happen. It would probably be the most popular event in the country! That's why she didn't feel Callie shaking her arm until she yelled.

"Marie! Are you listening?" she said. Marie rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry, no. What is it?" Callie smiled.

"There's going to be a splatfest." Marie gasped.

"What's the theme?" she asked quickly. Callie smiled.

"That's the interesting part. It's pop vs rock music, and there is going to be a raffle to see who gets to do the kickoff music with us!" Marie smiled.

"This will be interesting, I guess." she said. Callie pulled out a phone and started organizing some things with the management.

June 5th, 12:21 PM

Saltspray rig

Phoenix and Jae had wrapped up their investigation. Along with the evidence they already had, Phoenix got a pic of the crime scene, and Jae got, well, two selfies with him and Phoenix. As they were on the way back, the boat's engine spluttered and died.

"This is bad." said Jae, looking at the water nervously. Phoenix was confused.

"Wait, but you're a water creature, can't you swim?" Jae shook his head, and Phoenix buried his head in his hands.

"Hey, look at the bright side!" said Jae. "What else could happen now?"

Just as he said that, a girl with red, octopus tentacle hair and strange goggles landed on their boat. She was wielding what seemed to be a supersoaker, aimed at Jae.

"Hello." she said without a hint of emotion. Phoenix looked at Jae for a moment.

"Do you know her?" he asked. Jae rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, I have a friend who just randomly appeared from the middle of the ocean who is now aiming at me with a splattershot pro. There is such a great chance of that!" He looked back at the Octoling. "Oh, by the way, that gun is really well made. That storage is maximised for longer periods of attack, yet made of a lightweight material that won't slow you down. And is that a octobound nozzle? They are really good in face-to-face combat. Good selection." The Octoling looked down at her feet, blushing.

"Thanks, I designed myself." She quickly regained her composure. "Anyway, I'm afraid I'm going to have to shut you down." She pointed her gun at Jae again, but he wasn't there. He came up behind her and hit her high into the air with his his Inkbrush, then used his special powerup.

"Kaaaaaaa... Meeee...Haaaaaa...Meeee...HAAAAA!" he yelled, shooting a massive ball of ink, splattering the entire boat, the octoling, and a lot of the water around them. The octoling retreated, but she said she would come back.

Phoenix turned to Jae. "So, how are we going to get to land?"

Jae got an idea. "Lemme try this." He focused all his ink and gritted his teeth.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The resulting blast of ink was so enormous, it not only managed to hit a passing octoling on his way to a turf war, it catapaulted them right onto land, screeching to a stop right in front of Captain cuttlefish's manhole. The old Inkling trembled in fear.

"Here's your boat back." was all Jae could say before flopping to the ground unconscious.

June 5th, 12:34 PM

Inkopolis hospital

Jae got up and stretched. He had been out for... what? 20 mins? Lame. He just walked straight out of the hospital, easy. He was greeted by Phoenix, who wanted to check if he was okay, but Jae just shrugged it off. Jae wanted to continue the investigation, but Phoenix cut in.

"I already finished it while you were hosptalized. I spoke to Don, got some more evidence, and yeah. I think we'll be fine." Suddenly, Phoenix's phone started ringing. It was Apollo. He had a lot of explaining to do. Phoenix answered the call.

"Hello?" he said. Apollo's voice came blaring through the speakers on his phone.

"Mr Wright? Where are you? You haven't shown up at the agency for an entire day! What's going on?!"

Phoenix sighed. "Apollo, if I told you, you would not believe me."

Jae chimed in. "Hey, Mr Wright, who are ya talking to?"

"He's one of my Co-workers." Phoenix answered.

"Look Mr Wright, I promise I will believe you. Just tell us where you are." said Apollo.

So Phoenix told him all of the events that had happened, from the call to the arrival to the interview to the boat crash. Apollo never butted in once.

"Inklings, huh?" he said when Phoenix was done.

"Yeah." replied Phoenix. "Anyway, I'll be back when this case is over. Take care of Trucy for me, will you?" Apollo replied with a "Got it!" before Phoenix ended the call. He put his phone back in his pocket. "So, what should we do now?"

"I'll show you my apartment, It's probably where you'll be staying." Jae showed Phoenix his apartment, which was quite tidy. A while later, when they were done with that, Jae decided to show Phoenix octo valley.

"Hey, Mr Wright! Follow me!" he said as he slipped down the pipes. Phoenix had to crawl on his stomach to get through them, but it was worth it. Underneath the vast complex of Inkopolis was the amazing octo valley. There were huge mountains surrounding the area, with a giant stone octopus statue perched on one. The view was just breathtaking. Jae toured Phoenix on the whole area. When their time was up, they climbed back out and Phoenix had to stretch to fix his aching back.

"Ooow." he moaned. Jae turned to look at him.

"Cmon, man! Don't be like that!" said Jae. "Anyway, I gotta roll. Gotta get up for those auditions for the splatfest. Cya!" And then, in one impossible movement, his inkbrush turned into a skateboard and he skated away. Phoenix was confused.

"What?" he said. He shook his head and walked back to Jae's apartment. He decided to clock in for the day, with nothing else to do, and me, the author, not really having any idea what should happen next. The next day would bring the trial that would decide the fate of Don George.


End file.
